The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University is an NCI-designated, university-based, matrix Cancer Center conducting a broad range of multidisciplinary clinical, laboratory and population science research. The Cancer Center integrates the expertise and resources of the Feinberg School of Medicine (Chicago Campus) and its affiliated hospitals along with those of departments located on the University's Evanston Campus. Established in 1974, the Cancer Center functions as a full organizational unit with the status of a department of the Medical School. Since its inception, the Cancer Center has been dedicated to the process of discovery, advancing medical knowledge and providing compassionate, state-of-the-art cancer care, as reflected in the following goals: 1. To conduct and support cancer research and to integrate cancer-related research throughout the University; 2. To coordinate and integrate cancer-related activities of the University including community outreach initiatives; 3. To develop and conduct cancer education programs; 4. To promote and participate in state-of-the-art care of cancer patients at the affiliated hospitals of the McGaw Medical Center of Northwestern University; and 5. To develop and implement initiatives in cancer prevention and control research. [unreadable] [unreadable] These goals are accomplished through the activities of 10 established programs and 13 shared resources. [unreadable] [unreadable] Programs [unreadable] 1. Viral Oncogenesis [unreadable] 2. Tumor Invasion, Metastasis, & Angiogenesis [unreadable] 3. Hormone Action/Signal Transduction in Cancer [unreadable] 4. Cancer Genes and Molecular Targeting [unreadable] 5. Cancer Cell Biology [unreadable] 6. Breast Cancer [unreadable] 7. Prostate Cancer [unreadable] 8. Hematologic Malignancies [unreadable] 9. Cancer Prevention [unreadable] 10. Cancer Control [unreadable] [unreadable] Shared Resources [unreadable] 1. Cell Imaging [unreadable] 2. Flow Cytometry [unreadable] 3. Genomics Core [unreadable] 4. Keck Biophysics [unreadable] 5. Monoclonal Antibody [unreadable] 6. Mouse Phenotyping [unreadable] 7. Pathology Core [unreadable] 8. Structural Biology [unreadable] 9. Transgenic and Targeted Mutagenesis Laboratory [unreadable] 10. Outcomes Measurement & Survey Core[unreadable] 11. Bioinformatics Core [unreadable] 12. Biostatistics Core [unreadable] 13. Clinical Research Office [unreadable] [unreadable] This competing renewal application is being submitted as a Partnership Application with two of the Cancer Center's affiliated hospitals, Evanston Northwestern Healthcare and Children's Memorial Hospital. The Cancer Center members at the Partner institutions are fully integrated with those at the main campuses of the University, and together, contribute to the ongoing progress of the Center in achieving its mission, goals and objectives. [unreadable]